


"Hey, have you seen the... Oh."

by ObsidianMichi



Series: Solas and Eirwen Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Nudity, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eirwen Lavellan catches Solas bathing in the Hinterlands, she takes an opportunity to flirt. (Meme response.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, have you seen the... Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and a response to one of the tumblr prompts which I'm posting here for posterity.

Eirwen Lavellan’s swung around the tree, fingers tracing thin lines spider-webbing across the bark. Soles of her feet padding softly on the grass. “Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh_.”

An utterly naked Solas knelt at the lake’s edge, knee deep in smooth, rippling water. His eyes rose to her, widening for a moment, then a rough flush reddened his cheeks. She watched his eyes flick to the small collection of neatly folded clothes on the grass above the bank. To his credit, he neither jumped nor yelped as she might have expected of a Lin’mor’varla. _No yelling, no demands for privacy._

Instead, he rose and straightened. “Inquisitor,” Solas said. “I did…” he paused, swallowed, “not expect to find you here.”

“Sera told me you were gathering herbs,” she said.

Water slid down his chest in tiny rivulets, finding and highlighting the fine cut of his muscles. A recent dunking left yet more dribbling off his chin in tiny crystal droplets. Her eyes slid down the length of his long, broad body, much broader than any elf she’d known.

“It is one way to put it.”

Eirwen descended down the bank until she came to his clothes. Life among Clan Lavellan left little in the way of privacy. _And if he doesn’t actively object to my presence, then I can still get what I came for._ Her eyes flicked back to his chest, up to soft lips and a set of irritated blue eyes. She picked up his under shirt and snapped it open, flicking away bits of grass and any unruly insects. “Do you mind?”

“Only if you intend to dress me,” he replied, wading out of the shallows.

Playfully, she lifted the shirt over her eyes and hid a smile. “I could turn around.”

“That is unnecessary.” One wet finger slid over the shirt, slowly drawing it down. “It seems you have already witnessed every part one might wish to hide.”

She lifted her gaze, found his gray-blue eyes staring down at her. A strange glimmer heated stormy irises, intense. He regarded her, eyes drifting over her eyes and mouth, down her body, a slight, pleased smile curving his mouth. _As if I were the naked one_. Eirwen bit her lip. Hot blood rushed up, and a flush of her own warmed her skin.

Her chin rose, her smile widened. “I suppose that’s true.”

Slowly, he collected the shirt from her hands. “What is it you required?”

“Help finding some tome…” Eirwen trailed off, her eyes moving toward the lake. “Are you finished?”

“If my aid is needed,” Solas said. “I must be.”

“I was just thinking a bath sounds nice, actually.” Eirwen glanced at him. She kept her eyes up, on his. “It’s so rare for this place to be clear of bandits.” Undoing her scarf, she dropped it on the grass and shucked her coat. “If you’re done, I might as well make use.”

He stared at her, then he smiled much more slowly. “And…” he paused. “If I were not yet finished?”

Eirwen grinned. “Then,” she said, fingers moving to open the buttons on her shirt. “I hope you don’t mind some company, Solas.”

He laughed. “Perhaps, in this single case,” he said. “I shall make an exception.”

“Good,” Eirwen replied. “After all, it’s only fair. I’ve seen yours.” She flicked open the last button and let her shirt hit the grass. “You should get the same, see _all_ one might wish to.”

“I see,” Solas said.

She watched him swallow. _I said too much._ Theirs was a sort of game, a dare, a question of who might break first. _He’ll back out._ Her fingers dropped to her belt and she undid the latch.

His hand closed around hers, rough, callused skin. “Much as I would enjoy another swim,” he said. “I believe work must take precedence.”

Eirwen’s eyes rolled. She blew a few a few strands of orange bangs off her forehead. “I knew you’d say that.”

His brows rose. “Have I grown so predictable?”

“I’m afraid,” Eirwen replied. “You’ll have to up your game.”

He leaned in until they were nearly nose to nose. Warm water splashed on her cheek. They didn’t touch, no lifting of a finger, only the tingling brush of his breath on her lips. “If that is your wish, Inquisitor,” he said. “I must comply.”

 _Shades of the man beneath the mask._ She tilted on her toes.“Must you?”

The smile of his turned sly and he stepped back, taking his shirt with him. He leaned over, collecting his pants and the leather thong with the wolf’s jawbone. His eyes slid back to her, smile widening just slightly. “I believe I recall where I left the tome.”

“I’ll see you back at camp, then.”

“Yes,” he replied. The light was still in his eyes. “Afterward, we shall get to work.”

Eirwen swallowed. _I will probably regret this._ She turned, walking back into the woods. _Except, I’m having far too much fun to stop._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
